Chasing Pavements
by CosmopolitanPrincess
Summary: Paul has always been a bit volatile, so what does he need to calm him down? A little imprint love. Enter, Kelsey Collins, a 21 year old college graduate with her own secrets to keep. Follows BD except Paul's imprinting. PaulxOC. Review and Enjoy! 3
1. How to Save a Life

**A/N- Welcome to my new story everyone! I hope that I was able to fix a lot of gramatical and story issues from my last attempt at fanfiction and that you all love reading this as much as I have loved writing it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- How to Save a Life

_Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<br>Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<br>Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<em>

- The Fray

(Kelsey)

I tugged subconsciously at my shorts. _Why was I doing this again? This was a really, really dumb idea. I have no idea why I could have possibly volunteered for this!_

"Would you like something, honey?" The flight attendant asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, what?" I asked. I was definitely not paying attention to what she asked me. Way to focused in myself again. She repeated her question and I asked very politely for a Coca-Cola, then returned to my thoughts just as quickly. _This seriously was a very dumb idea. I could have just stayed home in Santa Cruz, California. It's so nice there. And warm. And I never adequately appreciated it. Teach me to say yes to something at the spur of the moment. _

The nice, older flight attendant returned with my Coca-Cola. "Is this your first time in Washington?"

I nodded. "Yes. I have family there, but I haven't seen them in a long time." I pushed my curly blonde hair out of my face nervously as the flight attendant, Cindy, attempted to make more small talk.

"How long will you be visiting for?" _That was a damn good question._

"Indefinitely."

(Kelsey)

**Two Weeks Previously**

"Finals are going to obliterate me." My roommate, Marissa, exclaimed dramatically, smashing her face into her Political Science book.

"Obliterate. Nice word use." I said sarcastically. "Hard to believe you'll be graduating in a week, huh?"

"Shut up, Kelsey!" I smirked and went back to my laptop. _Okay, focus Kelsey Marie. It's the last term paper of your college career. I can do it, I can do it, I can-_

Ting, Ting, Ting!

"I thought we had a no phone rule while we were cramming, Kels!" Marissa wailed from the other side of out tiny dorm room. Marissa and I had been roommates for two years now, so we had pretty much mastered living together in such a small space, but we were both on our last nerves right now. The room was definitely not big enough for us, our stuff and our attitudes.

"That was your rule, Marissa, not mine." I said in the sing-song voice I knew would annoy her.

"Oh right. Well, screw it. I'm going to the dining hall to get an ice cream. You in?" She asked, slamming her Poly Sci book shut with a slam.

"Nah, I think I'll stay here. I just got an email I need to check. Get me a Mountain Dew when you go?" I asked absently. She replied affirmatively and walked out the door, shutting it behind her. I pulled up my email on my computer to find a correspondence from my Aunt Mary and Uncle Michael in Washington. _Weird. I hadn't heard from them since I sent them an invite to my High School graduation, four years ago._

_**Dear Kelsey,**_

_**Hello down there from beautiful Washington! We hope everything in Santa Cruz is doing well and that you are eagerly anticipating your graduation in a few short weeks. **_

_**We had a proposition for you. We weren't sure about your plans for after you leave school, but we were wondering if you would consider coming and house sitting for us. For…awhile. Actually, for about a year. **_

_**We were just offered a position on a researching weather expedition for 11 months, beginning in June. This is definitely a once in a lifetime opportunity and we'd love to go. Unfortunately, we can't just go with no one to watch our house, and of course, your cousin Brittany. As you know, Brittany will be beginning her Junior Year in High School starting in the fall. We've jerked her around so much the last few years we would feel terrible uprooting her again. Also, though she has often had difficulties finding friends, she has fallen into a crowd of friends and has a very sweet boyfriend. **_

_**That's where you come in. If you were interested, we would love to have you come and live with Brittany for the next year. We would, of course, be paying for both of your expenses in turn for you making sure she is well taken care of and such. Please let us know what you think and call if you have any questions. We would need you to come in about two weeks. Good luck with graduation. The whole family is so very proud of you. **_

_**Love you,**_

_**Uncle Michael and Aunt Mary**_

_Wow. Wow. Me, a twenty-one year old, single, college girl from Santa Cruz, California coming to live and take care of my sixteen year old cousin in a small town in Washington. It was crazy. Absolutely crazy. Crazy enough to work out perfectly. _I hit the reply button and quickly responded.

_**Uncle Michael and Aunt Mary,**_

_**Thank you for thinking of me. I'm in. I'll call tonight for more information. Love you too.**_

_**Kelsey**_

_Send. _I sighed. Little did I know, this was only the very beginning on the adventure soon awaiting me, and God knows, I was ready for it. Even if I didn't know it myself…

(Kelsey)

"Good afternoon everyone. This is your Captain speaking. It is a beautiful day in Seattle today, about 65 degrees and partly cloudy. Thank you all for riding on Delta Airlines today and have a great trip." I leaned over to the person next to me. _I had to have heard that wrong._

"I'm sorry, but how many degrees did he was it was outside?" I asked in disbelief.

"Sixty-five." My face dropped. _It gets that cold here? In June? _The stranger saw my face and let off a light laugh. "You aren't from around here, are you?"

I shook my head and tried to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. _Yep. Totally should have thought about this a bit more. Damn impetuousness. _That was always a fault of mine…not thinking clearly and just jumping in head first was a way of life for me. Figuratively, of course, but still.

I got off the plane when it was my turn and bundled up as much as possible, which, in all reality, just meant zipping up my hoodie and wrapping my decorative and completely useless scarf around my neck for any kind of warmth. I looked down at my shorts. _Shit. Why didn't I look at a damn weather report! Oh well_.

"Kelsey! Kelsey! Kelsey Collins, over here!" I looked over to my right where I heard my name being called. I saw my much older looking red haired spitfire of a cousin sprinting toward me.

"Hi Brit! Wow, let me look at you!" She did a small twirl for me. _Way different!_ Last time I saw her, I was sixteen and she was eleven. Back then she wore thick glasses, braces, quite a bit of baby fat and was as flat as a board. She had filled out quite a bit in five years and was no longer the kid I thought she'd be. _No wonder she had herself a boyfriend_. "Brit, you look great! I bet you have all the guys going crazy."

She blushed and I noticed a boy coming up behind her. "Kelsey, this is my boyfriend, Brady Davis. Brady, this is Kelsey."

"It's nice to meet you." Brady said extending his hand out to mine. I was in shock. He did not look sixteen. Not at all. He had beautiful copper skin and his black curly hair was cropped short; he stood at about 6 foot, absolutely towering over my petite 5 foot 2 frame and was very muscular for a sixteen year old.

"You too. Aunt Mary and Uncle Michael said I'll be seeing an awful lot of you." I said shaking his large hand with my small one. He must have been really nervous, because his hand was really warm. Like really warm. Brittany and Brady both blushed a bright red color. I smiled.

"So…did you drive out here to get me?" I asked. "Because I thought your parents said you only had your learner's permit."

"Well, mom and dad did take me to get my license right before they left, so I do have it, but Brady's friend drove us. He needed to get some parts or something for his garage so he offered to take us. Plus, we thought it'd be cool to have someone your age to talk to on the three hour ride home." Brittany said to me as we walked to baggage claim. I smiled at her. _She is incredibly sweet. That'll be helpful in the upcoming months._

I spotted my suitcase and made a grab for it, but Brady beat me to it. "I got it." He said simply.

"Are you sure? It's super heavy. That one has all my shoes." I laughed, attempting to take it back from him but he just picked it up easily as if it was a feather and nodded.

"Brady is super strong." Brittany said, exchanging a look with her boyfriend_. A weird look. Like a secret? I wasn't a psychology major for nothing. Something was told without words _there. I know it.

We walked outside and Brittany and Brady led us to an older, but impressive looking, refurbished, green jeep. A guy was leaned against the side. He looked just like Brady, same skin color, same short hair, tall and super muscular. _What does Washington grow these kinds of boys? Because I could totally get used to this_.

"Got everything, Brit?" The guy asked standing up and grabbing the suitcase from Brady and putting it into the open trunk.

"Yep. Embry Call, this is my cousin Kelsey. Kelsey, this is Embry Call. He's a really good friend of Brady's." She said getting into the back of the car with Brady.

"Well, I wouldn't say really good friend," he said smirking. "But, I definitely look out for the guy." He said this so proudly, I couldn't help but be my normal smart alike self.

"I don't know if he needs any help." I said, pointing into the cab, where Brady and Brittany had started making out. Embry frowned and pounded on the window.

"Come on! We have a three-hour car ride! No making out in my car!" The two teens shot up like a rocket and looked at us through the window guiltily.

"Sorry Embry, sorry Kelsey." They mumbled. _Just like kids caught in the cookie jar._ Embry and I rolled our eyes and laughed.

"Hanging out with teenagers is fun." He said sarcastically.

"Oh, yay."

"Our crew isn't all this young. I'll show you around to more people our age when we get back to town." He offered.

"That would be great." I said gratefully, shooting a look into Brittany's still guilty looking face. "Embry, right?"

He nodded. "Well, any assistance you can offer a poor California girl like me is much appreciated."

"I think we can arrange that." He said, opening my car door for me. I thanked him and readied myself for the three hours it would take to get back to my new home of Forks, Washington.

The three hour car ride went relatively fast. Brady and Brittany were entertaining each other in the backseat and I was having a great time talking to Embry.

"So, you co-own a Garage with your two best friends?" I asked. _That was sufficiently impressive for three twenty-one year old boys. Very impressive._

"Yep, No Reservations Auto Shop. The nearest shop besides ours is in Port Angeles and they overcharge like hell. We do pretty good business because of it." Embry said proudly, practically puffing up his muscled chest. I caught myself staring. _He was really cute. Maybe we'd get a chance to go out. Brittany can't be the only one with a really hot Indian boyfriend. Not fair._

I think he caught me staring also, so I lowered my eyes in a rush, hoping he didn't notice. _No dice. Did he just grin at me? _

"That's awesome. So is La Push one of those everyone knows everything about everyone else kind of towns?" I asked. _I heard that's how it was with small towns, right? _Forks, the town where I was moving had about 1,000 people but La Push only had about 700 from what Embry told me.

He looked shiftily around for a moment, then recovered and gave me this little nugget of an answer. "Oh, well, yeah, mostly…I mean, like, sometimes, we still have or secrets and stuff, but mostly not."

_Cryptic much?_ I frowned but before I could question any further, Brittany jumped in to the rescue. "Bonfires are so cool, Kels! I'm usually, like the only white person there."

I raised my eyebrows at Embry. "Really? My little sixteen year old cousin is the only white person at a tribal bonfire? Seriously? Brittany?"

Embry grinned. "Well, how can you say no to that cute, little face?"

"I usually don't." Brady said from the back. I laughed. _These boys were definitely going to be fun to be around. Now, if only he would just ask me out alread_y.

We parked at Brittany's (and I guess my) house a little under an hour later. I hopped out of the jeep and walked toward the trunk. Brittany showed no signs of getting out of the car.

"Brit?" I asked. She looked out the window with innocent eyes.

"I'll be inside in just a second, Kels." _Right_. I rolled my eyes and attempted to grab my suitcase before Embry stopped me.

"I got it." He said simply, pulling it up easily just as Brady had. _What was it with these super hot Indian boys wanting to carry my stuff? I kind of loved it._

"Thanks." He walked me to the door silently, neither of us quite knowing what to do. The silence wasn't exactly comfortable, but it wasn't really awkward either. Just….there. Brittany had the keys to the house and she was still in the car with Brady.

"See, um, I was wondering, if I could show you around the Rez sometime. You know, like a date or something…" Embry asked, shuffling his feet. _That's what I was looking for._

"I'd love to." I pulled out my pink pen from my purse and wrote ten numbers on his hand. "Call me."

"You ready, Embry?" Brady called from the car as Brittany hopped out and walked towards us.

"Just a sec! So…um, I'll call you tonight?" He asked nervously. I grinned. _Awesome_.

"That sounds great. Talk to you then." He smiled me an adorable smile and jogged back to the jeep, speeding away with Brady. _Wow, I'd been here in Forks a grand total of five minutes and a super cute local guy already wanted to ask me out. Score one for Kelsey._

"Hey, Kels? Kels?" Brittany said, waiving her hand in front of my face to get me to focus on her again.

"Yeah?"

"Just…uh…be careful, I guess." She said awkwardly. _She looks like she wants to tell me something more, but can't_.

"Careful? Of what? Embry? Is he taken?" I guessed. She shook her head and looked away.

"No. He's not. His job is just really important to him. It takes over the guy's lives sometimes. I just wanted to warn you, I guess…"

I knew that was how Embry and Brady knew each other; they worked on the same La Push Security Detail. There were eight of them that protected the lands perimeter. That plus his work at the shop must take up a lot of time. What I didn't know was why she seemed legitimately worried about me going on one date with a really hot Indian boy.

**A/N- Okay, so this is the plan. Ten reviews and I'll post the next chapter (which, in case you're wondering, is written and ready to go). I'm going to really need all of you inspiration to keep this one going so please read, review and you'll be rewarded. Even if it's just a two word review, that at least tells me you are out there, somewhere, reading my hard work. Happy Sunday, everyone!**


	2. Everything

**A/N- You are all so amazing! So amazing, that I got antsy and decided to put up the chapter after 5 reviews instead of 10! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Everything

_Are you waiting for a special occasion  
>To give me your heart?<br>Cause I need a little confirmation  
>To make a real start<br>Don't wait till it's too late  
>Are you ready to show me?<br>Are you ready to love me?_

_- Fefe Dobson_

(Kelsey)

I had been in Forks for about a month and was really starting to get the hang of the routine here. I had gotten a job at the local Planned Parenthood in Port Angeles as a Teen Counselor, which I loved. Brittany was constantly in La Push with Brady and his friends. Embry and I had been hanging out a few times. Nothing too serious yet, but you never know. _Wow, get a hold of yourself, Kelsey. You're still new here, after all. _

Ting, Ting, Ting

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and had one new message from Embry Call.

**Bonfire tonight with the gang. You in?**

Wow. He had never invited me to anything with his friends before. Ever. The only ones I had ever met, was Brady, of course, who was often at my house and Quil, when Embry showed me around La Push and we stopped at his Garage. I kind of got the feeling from the way Brady and Brittany treated us and how Quil had been incredibly cordial when we were introduced, that they didn't all fully approve of me. I wasn't really sure why though. It couldn't be because I was white, Brittany was way whiter than me! And, we hadn't done anything stupid. We had just been getting to know each other, hanging out and sometimes making out. No big deal, right?

It took me awhile to format the correct response. _Don't sound too eager, Kelsey. Don't sound too eager… too late._

**Hell yeah. When do you want to pick me up? I get off here at 3:30 and should be home by 4:15.**

**4:30 sound good?**

**Great. Should I bring anything?**

**Just yourself. I wanna show you off ;-)**

I grinned. _Good answer._

**I'll be ready. And looking hot. **

**So like always then?**

**Exactly :-) **

I put my phone away in my bag and waited for my next client to arrive.

"Miss Collins?" A very small, scared looking girl walked into my office and sat down. Chrystie. We'd talked before. She had called the crisis line a few weeks ago and had been coming in to see me once a week since.

"Call me Kelsey, Chrystie." I said to the girl. She was only fourteen. My heart ached for her, as it always did with this kind of case. Her much older boyfriend had pressured her to have sex and she was now testing for a wealth of sexually transmitted diseases. "How's your week been?"

"Good, I guess. I kinda talked to my mom."

"That's fantastic, Chrystie. What'd she say?" Chrystie shifted her eyes downward.

"Not much of anything. She just went back to her drink." I nodded. Chrystie and I talked for awhile longer about everything. Her life and how she was adjusting to the differences in it, how her friends and family were treating her now and even the unsuspected consequences of her decision. _I really wish someone had been there for me when I was having problems like this…_

After my shift, I headed home to switch gears from my work life to my home life. I threw on some loud music and changed from my slacks and pink sweater top to jeans, boots and a hoodie. It was going to be cold out, as it always was…at night….in Washington. I put on my makeup and did my hair methodically, going for the whole "I barely spent anytime on this, but don't I look hot?" kind of look. At 4:30 on the dot, I heard the sound of Embry's jeep coming up to my driveway. Brittany was gone already. At the bonfire with Brady no doubt, so it had to be Embry. A knock came from the door as I grabbed my purse and opened it.

"Hi." I said somewhat shyly, reaching up to give him a big hug. He grabbed me and lifted me upwards with his tall frame.

"Hi, yourself. You look great." He said, brushing some hair out of my face. I gave a quick kiss.

"Thanks. Ready to go?" I asked. He laughed as he grabbed my hand and walked me out to the jeep.

"Excited much?"

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet your friends and family. I hope they like me." I added as Embry shut my door and got in on the drivers side.

"Of course they'll like you, silly. Why wouldn't they?" He asked as he climbed in. _What a fantastic question._

"I don't know: maybe because I'm as white as a Swedish person can be kinda bitchy and am a total outsider here." I said in a rush. If there was anything I knew how to do, it was talk fast when I was nervous. Embry grinned and grabbed my left hand, kissing it gently.

"Brittany will be there and Bella was the whitest person I ever knew. She was a big part of our group for awhile, so it's definitely not about skin color. As for you being kinda bitchy, I prefer you a bit feisty. I don't know what I'd do if you were shy. And an outsider? Everyone was an outsider when they first started coming to stuff with us, but you'd never know it now. You'll be fine. And, you'll be with me, just in case someone wants to say something." Embry said. _He was so sweet. I was so lucky to be with him._ _…right? _

"You are really sweet." I said as he parked the car at the parking lot above the beach. I grabbed his other hand and pulled him toward me to give him a kiss. He let go of my hands, but not my mouth as he leaned my backward into my seat and came right on top of me so we could keep making out. _His kisses, don't get me wrong, felt great. There was no doubt he was a talented kisser…but something was off. It just felt weird._ I pushed that feeling aside and went with what should and did feel good. Kissing.

After a few moments, he backed off and we got out of the truck to meet everyone that had assembled. _Which, might I add, were quite a few people. _We walked down to the beach together, hand in hand.

"Kels! Down here!" I looked ahead of me to see Brittany with a few other girls down near the water. The boys were all congregated in another spot. _Plotting something?_

"Dude! We're about to play a game of football. You in, Embry?" He looked at me questionably. I knew he really wanted to play but his chivalry told him to stay with his date. I giggled a little at his internal struggle.

"Go." I said with a wide smile. "I'll cheer you on from the sidelines."

He did not need to be told twice. He jogged off to where eight other Quileute boys and one girl were standing, giving me a quick wave goodbye. I shook my head and walked over to Brittany and the other women and even a few children.

"Everyone," Brittany introduced when I made my way to their group, "This is my cousin and caretaker, Kelsey Collins. Kelsey, this is…everyone. Well, the girls anyway. That's Emily Uley, Kim Thail and Zoey Mikell." She said pointing to the three women around my age. "And that's Claire Young over there, she's six and Renesmee Cullen next to her. She's nine."

"Hi." I said somewhat shyly. _Definitely not normal for me_. I cleared my throat. "It's nice to meet you all."

"You too." One of them, Kim, I think, said to me. "Embry and Brit have spoken of literally nothing else for a month."

I grinned. The pregnant one, Emily spoke next. "I'm so glad you were able to come. Everyone has been so curious about you."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" I asked. The girls laughed.

"Good. Good, for sure." Zoey said. I sat down next to Brittany when Renesmee came up to me and extended her petite hand.

"Hello. My name is Renesmee Cullen. Are you Kelsey? It's a pleasure to meet you." I smiled. _This nine year old had impeccable manners! _

I took her hand and shook it. "I am Kelsey. It's very nice to meet you, Renesmee. I'm sure you and I will be great friends."

"Oh, I already know we will." She said as she skipped off. I laughed.

"Wow. What a perfect little girl." Like literally perfect.

"You say that now. Wait until the end of the night when we have to return her home and she can't stay with Jake. She'll be one pissed and moody little monster." Zoey said darkly. The group laughed.

I had a fantastic time talking to these ladies and learned a lot about them and their family dynamic. Emily and Sam were married and expecting their first child in a few short months. Sam owned a Construction company and worked the protection detail I had already heard about. Emily was a stay at home wife and soon to be mom and according to the other girls, the best cook on the reservation. Jared and Kim had just gotten married about two months ago. Jared worked with Sam at both jobs and Kim was getting her Teaching Certificate to be a second grade teacher. Then they told me about Paul, who was apparently kind of a "loner" and had a "bad attitude" but worked with the other guys. Then Quil and Jacob, I had already heard about at length, since they worked with Embry. Then there was Leah, who had a worse attitude then even Paul but had apparently had some issues in the past. The girls did not elaborate. Zoey told me about her and her boyfriend Seth, who were starting their Freshman year at Olympic Peninsula College in a few months. Seth wanted a degree in math. _Math? _And Zoey was hoping to be a writer one day. That only left Brady, Brittany and Collin, all starting their junior year in High School. Brady and Collin at the tribal school and Brittany at Forks High.

"Hey, can you throw that back?" I heard an exasperated voice from behind me yell a bit later on in the night. The girls had all began cooking hot dogs, hamburgers and all the fixings and since I had already warned them all I was a menace in the kitchen, I took over playing with Claire and Renesmee. I hadn't even been paying the slightest attention to whatever the person behind me was yelling.

"Hey! New pale girl! Can you throw that back?" _Yep. Definitely talking about me now_. _Super._ I rolled my eyes and saw that the football had come right towards me and the little girls I was playing with. I picked it up, just as I heard the angry voice again.

"Hello! I've been trying to get your attention over here for like an hour!" I wheeled around with the ball in my hand and pushed it at the stranger's chest, which was all I could reach, seeing as he was almost a foot and a half taller than me.

"Happy?" I asked, letting my own bitchy attitude filter into my voice as I looked up at him. I took a deep breath while I tried to process some pieces of information suddenly flying through my mind. _First of all, he was gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful. Next, how dare he talk to me like that! Yeah. How dare he. That's right._ "..and just so you know. My name is Kelsey. Not new pale girl. Thanks."

"I…uh…I'm Paul." The guy said staring straight into my blue eyes with his dark brown ones. Like he was staring through me. _Like he could see into my soul…_

"Paul! Come on, man!" Embry shouted from the other side of the beach. Paul's eyes suddenly filled with fear and then turned just as fast into anger.

"Coming!" He yelled, not giving me another look. _Not like I care. Only one problem. If I didn't care, why did my heart suddenly plummet into my stomach? _

The party slowed down as it got later and my stomach was still in knots. _Paul was a jerk. A total and complete jerk. _I knew that. So, why did my body so desperately want to sit there next to him instead of next to Embry, where it was right now?

"You okay, Kels?" Embry asked me as he felt me start to tremble. _Nope. Not even close._ I saw Paul look up quickly from his seat on the other side of the fire to search my face in that weird way he did before.

"Just cold, I guess." I was cold. Freezing actually. But, I was right next to the fire and it didn't really feel like my outsides were as cold as my insides. My intestines felt like they were made of blocks of ice. Everything about what I was doing right now, sitting next to Embry, being here with him, it just felt wrong. Like it was forbidden and wrong. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Embry. I'm not feeling very well. Can you take me home?" I asked quietly. He looked at me questioningly and then nodded.

"Sure. No prob." He said grabbing my hand. It should have made me feel warmer, but it didn't. His normally warm hands were freezing to me now. I felt the bile in my throat and released my hand from his quickly. I ran as far out in the trees as I could before I began retching over and over again. Someone, I have no idea who, came to hold my hair back as I spewed again and again, to the point where I was so weak, I thought I would faint at any second.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's get you somewhere closer than Forks. Embry can you pick her up and carry her to me and Jared's house? It's the closest." That must have been Kim then holding my hair back.

The last thing I felt before passing out was strong, cold hands pick up my frozen body again.

The last thing I said before passing out was a feeble "Paul." _To make matters worse…I have no idea why._

(Paul)

_Life sucks and then you die. Wasn't that always Jake's motto? Until he found his stupid imprint, that is. Now, it's all sunshine and daisies. Well, then how is it fair in anyway that I still have that motto even after my stupid wolf found its imprint. Out of all people….it had to be her? My pack brother's girl? Seriously?_

_The party had ended abruptly for me the second she…Kelsey. Kelsey. God, even her name was beautiful in my mind. The moment, she walked into it. I never knew it would be that sudden. But, just as I had seen it in Sam, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Seth and Brady's minds, I knew instantly. Knew that it was her. Kelsey Collins, or new pale girl, as I had so delicately called her, held me to this world now. Held me to my life. There was now a bond or connection that couldn't be broken…and yet, at the end of the night, Embry is the one that would get to go home with her. _

_Well, actually, not quite, since she had gotten sick and puked her brains out on the beach._ A sharp pain ached at my chest when I thought of that. _Kelsey. Sick in bed. I just wanted to go to her, hold her, make her feel better…_

_NO! She is not yours. She is his. I never wanted this, you know? I never asked to be imprinted. _

I sighed as I kicked off my shoes and got ready to phase. _This was going to be a toughie._ As far as I knew, Embry may have suspected that I had imprinted on her, but he didn't actually know yet. Well, that was going to end quickly. As I phased, I felt everyone's presence there already.

Nice of you to join us, Paul. Came Sam's disapproving voice in my head.

Anything to share? Jared asked teasingly. _It wasn't funny. Not by a long shot._ I gritted my teeth and allowed, for the first time, the wolf to think of its mate.

-Kelsey- Calling her pale girl- Kelsey- Her speaking- Kelsey- Me imprinting- Kelsey- Her sitting next to Embry- Kelsey- Wanting to punch Embry- Kelsey- Her puking her guts out- Kelsey- Wanting to hold her- Kelsey- Hearing her say my name.

What the fuck man! That was my girlfriend! Embry shouted, charging toward me. Quil and Jared held him back.

Well, not technically…

Shut up, Leah! Jacob said. I could practically hear her smirk.

Enough! Sam ordered. Embry stood down from his attack. _Didn't matter. I would have defended myself, and my mate. I could take him. _

We welcome Kelsey as a sister to the pack, just as Emily, Kim, Renesmee, Claire, Zoey and Brittany have become. All members of the pack will treat her as such. Sam ordered looking straight at Embry. He whimpered and then nodded to the Alpha's order. I might have felt bad for him, if it wasn't my imprint his hands were all over. Right now, I just wanted to punch him.

Jared, is she safe at your house? Sam asked. He nodded and a memory flooded through his mind, obviously left for me to see.

_Kim was standing over Kelsey, who was lying on the bed whimpering. _

_"Does she have a fever?" Jared asked, putting a cup of water by her bed. Kim shook her head. _

_"She seems fine. I have no idea what's wrong with her." Kim said worriedly._

_"…ssssooooo cold. Cold." My imprint shivered. "Wish I had…summer…cold, cold. Summer. Paul. Paul, please. I'm so cold. I'm sorry. I'm sorry-"_

My heart lurched. _She wanted me? Did this imprint thing really go both ways that much? I mean, I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms right now, but she didn't even know me._

It could just be her subconscious. Brittany talks about me all the time in her sleep and says she doesn't remember anything the next day. Brady added. I really hoped that wasn't true. But, even if it was…at least I knew that on some level, she wanted me to be with her just as much as I wanted to be with her.

(Kelsey)

I woke up, who knows how much later, in a bright yellow room that the sun shone right through. My whole body ached and it was difficult to move. However, someone very nice had set up this entire area for me. On the side table was a bottle of Tylenol, a glass of water, some saltine crackers, my iphone and a note.

_**Good Morning Sunshine,**_

_**You'd been so sick that we decided to take you here since it was the closest house to the bonfire. Don't worry about Brit, she's staying at Sam and Emily's. Come down if you feel up to it. If not, I'll be up to check on you soon. **_

_**Your friend, **_

_**Kim**_

_She was so sweet._ I literally had a few tears welling up in my eyes. _I mean, she knew me for like an hour before I had gotten sick and she was already this nice to me?_

I made an effort to get up, but my body still ached. A lot. _What was wrong with me?_ _The flu?_

"Oh, you're awake." Jared, Kim's husband said as he walked through the door. I nodded.

"Tough day yesterday, huh?" I looked up at him. _He looked just like Embry. Just like Embry, the guy I was seeing. And just like…Paul. Paul. My chest ached again. What would Embry say if he knew I was obsessing over one of his friends? His brother? And Paul? He didn't even know I existed and I was thinking about him and hurting thinking about him. But, why did that make me hurt? I didn't even know him. _It was all just too much. I took one look into Jared's face and began sobbing.

"Oh. Wow. Uh…that was completely unintentional. All I wanted to do was close the drapes. Kim's going to kill me." Jared said awkwardly. I totally understood his point. I had never even said a word to him before and now I was sobbing in his house.

"I'm so sorry." I cried. "I have no idea what's wrong with me. I'm so confused. I don't understand what's happening. I thought I liked Embry, I really did. I wasn't trying to lead him on. I swear. I swear I wasn't. Please believe me."

Jared sat on the side of my bed. "He doesn't think that."

"Yes, he does. He has to." I sobbed. Jared put a comforting had on my shoulder, bringing the cold feeling back into my intestines in full force.

"He doesn't. Trust me." I shook my head and kept sobbing.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I said feebly.

"Do you want me to get Embry so he can tell you himself?" Jared asked comfortingly.

I shook my head vigorously. "No."

"Well, is there anything we can do?" Jared asked.

Sobs racked my body. "I don't know." The sobs were now coming at full force. Like I was no longer in control of my brain or body and the only thing it thought of was that beautiful stranger at the bonfire. Right before I passed out again, I heard the agonizing sound of howling in the forest, echoing my pain in full force.

(Kelsey)

_I was running. Running away from something. Or towards something, I guess. I wasn't quite sure. Suddenly, when I couldn't run anymore, strong, warm arms grabbed me and we began running together. I couldn't run anymore. I couldn't. So, I climbed on his back and the stranger didn't seem to mind. As I settled myself on to his back, the stranger morphed into a large….beast? Horse? No, it was a wolf, definitely a wolf. I snuggled in tighter to protect myself from the cold, coming in all around me. It worked for awhile until my clumsiness got the better of me and I fell off of the wolves back. I couldn't move. I was now pinned down in every direction by black. Deep, dark, piercing black. I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. All I could do is watch as my wolf protector howled in fear and pain. _

(Kelsey)

I woke up, in the same room I had before. Bright yellow, but this time, it wasn't sunny at all. It was actually dark outside. Like pitch black. Just like my memory of the days previously. It was all a blur. I remembered going to the bonfire and I remembered…Paul. But that was it. It was like the rest of it had been scratched out somehow. I know I had gone to the bonfire with Embry…I just didn't remember it. _This was way too weird_. _First, there was that creepy sudden attraction to a guy that had called me "new pale girl" and now, big, gaping parts of my memory? What was going on here? More importantly, did I want to find out? Or did I just want to get on the next plane to Santa Cruz? _

Just the thought of getting on a plane made me temporarily numb. _I wanted to leave….but I didn't. I wanted to find out what was going on….but I didn't. I wanted to be with Embry…but I didn't._ I was just so confused. I needed to get out of here. _Where was I going to go? It was…3:15am? Oh my God! I'd been asleep for over 24 hours? Oh, yeah, definitely needed to get out of here._

I got out of the comfortable bed and found my stuff. I took two Tylenol, first and foremost and then grabbed my shoes and threw them on. I left the rest of my stuff there. I'd be back; I just really needed to clear my head. Fresh air always helped me do that before. _Tonight shouldn't be any different, right? Even though everything else seems to be changing right in front of me. _

I snuck to the front door and let myself out without anyone inside waking up. And then…I walked. I walked and walked, just trying to figure out what was happening to me. And do you know what conclusion I came to...? Nothing. Nothing. Nothing explained what had been happening. As I thought about Embry the mess I'd gotten into with him, it just made me think of Paul and the cold came rushing back to me. It started at the pit of my stomach and continued to all of my extremities.

"You really shouldn't be out here by yourself, Kelsey." Embry said from behind me. I took a sharp intake of breath as I turned around to face him. For someone that I had just callously embarrassed in front of all his friends…he looked pretty okay. I mean, he didn't look nearly as depressed as I felt.

"I know. I just wanted to clear my head. Are you, um, are you okay?" I asked, reaching out for his hand. He stuffed his in his pockets.

"I'm okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it." Oh damn. Here came the tears again.

"I am so sorry. I don't know what happened. I still don't." I said pleadingly.

"I do." He mumbled, so quietly, I wasn't sure I heard him.

"I just. I don't know. I can't explain." I said ashamed. I really was ashamed. I was twenty one years old and had only ever had feelings for two boys. The first one, Thomas Quinn, my High School sweetheart, hadn't turned out very well. The other…was Embry. When Thomas broke my heart, I swore I would never hurt someone like he hurt me and now…here I was, hurting the only other boy who had ever cared for me.

I sat down on the mossy tree stump next to where I had been standing. Embry still stood a good twenty feet away, like he couldn't get closer. I grimaced sarcastically.

"You could get closer, you know. It's not like you haven't been before." I said.

"I can't." Embry said simply. _Ouch. That hurt. He was still mad_. I don't know why I thought he wouldn't be. I just nodded.

"Look. I'm, I'm really sorry. For anything I did today." I swallowed hard. "I really liked you, but I think today was just my bodies way of telling me I'm not ready to get close to anyone yet."

He looked at me oddly. "Why would you say that?"

"Well, coming to a party with you and then having a weird attraction to some total idiot there. It's not like me at all and I don't like it. I don't like what kind of person that made me feel like yesterday, so I think its best that I step out of the whole thing. I can't cause any drama here, I mean; I'm supposed to be responsible for Brittany and here I am, blubbering away like an idiot." I said shaking my head trying desperately to make all thoughts of…_Paul_…leave my mind.

"Kelsey, you don't have to leave. No one wants you to do that."

"Not even you?" I asked. Surprisingly, he shook his head. "It doesn't matter. I just, I can't be part of drama. I've already had my fill of it in the past. I don't need to start again."

I got up and turned to go back to Jared and Kim's house. _At least I had decided what to do. Step out._

"Kelsey?" Embry asked from behind me, right before I was out of earshot. "Can we still be friends?"

I gave him a small nod. "Sure. I'd like that."

**A/N- Okay, here it goes: Paul is officially in the game! Thank you all so much for your reviews and support of my story! You're amazing! All of you! So...the next chapter is ready and waiting. 6 reviews? Sounds good to me! Much love and a very happy Memorial Day to everyone. Especially those out there who have served your country. We all love and support you.**


	3. Turning Tables

**A/N- You are all so amazing! 6 reviews in a matter of hours! Fantastic! Thank you so much for your continuing support and please keep it coming! For those of you looking for more Paul, enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3- Turning Tables

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't, ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you, what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye, to turning tables_

_-Adele_

(Paul)

It'd been a week since I'd first seen Kelsey at the bonfire. One week since I'd imprinted. One week since I'd seen her beautiful face. One week of her not wanting anything to do with me or the pack. One week of not sleeping and not eating. A week had felt like so much longer.

I was lying on my couch at my mom's house and hadn't gotten up. In awhile. Mom was at work again and I was watching some car show on the TV.

"Paul? Are you here?" _No_.

"Paul, we brought some pizza." _Ugh_.

"We brought Fast and Furious." _No_.

"We brought beer." _Okay, fine._

"Yeah. I'm here." I said, refusing to move from my spot sprawled on the couch. Sam, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Seth and Brady came waltzing into the room. _Oh shit. It was an imprint ambush. _

"God, Paul. Have you slept in days?" Jake asked, moving my feet roughly so he could sit on the couch.

"Or eaten?" Quil asked.

"Or showered?" Brady asked. _No. No and No._

I shook my head. After Embry had come back last week and showed me the conversation he had with Kelsey about her wanting some time with no drama, I decided to respect her wishes. Even though it hurt me. A lot.

Hanging with the guys was fine. It was whatever. They weren't too annoying about the whole thing. They, out of everyone, knew how tightly I was bound on this issue. If she didn't want to see me, she didn't want to see me and so far this week, there had been no opening. So I just waited. I fucking hated waiting.

A few hours later, my phone rang from the other side of the room. I lazily got up to get it. I saw Brittany Collins on the caller I.D. "Did you forget to charge your phone again, Brady?"

"No. Why?" I looked at him oddly and answered the phone.

"Yeah?" I said snippily. Talking to Brittany would only serve to remind me of who I really wanted to talk to, her cousin, Kelsey. Oh God, here was the pain again.

"Jeez, Paul. Don't be so rude. I just called to tell you that Kelsey has just left the house for the first time all week and is on her way to the rez, right now." Brittany said.

"Why would she be on her way here?" I asked and my heart skipped a beat. Would she come to…no. Not possible. Last I heard, she had no idea what was going on.

"Because I may have told her that the store in Forks doesn't have the good ice cream." I grinned, my first real grin in days.

"Hey, Brit. You're my favorite." She laughed into the phone.

"I know. Good luck, bro." Brittany said as she hung up. The pack and imprints, because we were around each other so often, had gotten into the habit of occasionally calling each other brothers and sisters. I mean, we were in our minds already siblings, but sometimes we actually vocalized it.

"Thanks." I swallowed harshly and hung up. I got a burst of energy from who knows where and grabbed my shoes as I practically ran out of the house, barely hearing the guys ask where I was going.

(Kelsey)

I looked like a hot mess. Honestly and truly I did. My brown hair was whipped up into a quick bun on the top of my head and I had put on absolutely no make up. My face was patchy and broken out from alternating between crying and stuffing mass amounts of chocolate into my face the last seven days. I had thrown on a black tank top and a pink hoodie on top and a pair of shorts and Uggs, since it was actually sunny, for once.

After parking Brittany's car in the lot of the store, I threw my hoodie up so that no one would actually see my face and made a beeline to the frozen section. Cookies and Cream, Chocolate, Vanilla…so many choices.

"Trouble making up your mind?" My heart jumped into my throat. I instinctively knew who it was before I even turned around. It was him. The one that I had tried so much to keep out of my mind. _Paul_. I turned and couldn't help but let the corners of my mouth turn up into a smile.

"That's always a difficult thing for me." I said quietly, trying desperately not to look in his eyes. Because, I knew, somewhere in my subconscious mind, that the second our eyes met, just like last time, there would be no turning back.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned, an intense look clouding his beautifully dark features. I couldn't help but look into his eyes to see if he was being genuine. The second I looked into his dark brown eyes, a shock ran through my body. All I wanted to do was touch him, hug him, tell him my life story and kiss him. _Was that so bad?_

Truth be told, before I had seen him, I really wasn't feeling that much better. I had been in such a funk, a funk that I didn't know how to get out of. But now…

"Much better, actually. How are you?" He shot me an adorable crooked smile.

"Doing better all the time." I grinned. He was very charming. _Would it be so bad just to…No! Come on, Kelsey! This is not the first time. You fall too hard, too fast. _My mental guard went back up and my smile disappeared.

"Well, I should probably go." I said. _Ouch. Why did those words hurt?_ I looked back at his face and he seemed so upset, so disappointed at the thought, it literally broke my heart. "Unless…I mean, I know I'm a total mess right now, but I guess, if you want, I was just going to go home and watch a movie. I mean, if you're interested."

_Smooth, Kels. Real smooth._ Luckily, he didn't seem to notice my awkwardness, or maybe he did. I don't know. But nevertheless, he said that he would love to.

We walked to the checkout stand and I put my ice cream on the counter and began digging around in my purse for my wallet. However, before I could pull it out to give the woman at the register my Visa, Paul had already dug a few dollars out of his pocket. "You don't have to do that." I said to him incredulously.

"It's okay. I wanted to." _Seriously? He wanted to? That made absolutely no sense_.

"Well, have a great day." The girl, Amy, said when she had put the receipt in the bag and given it to me, shooting Paul a wink on the way out. _Ugh. Well, that made me feel even grosser than I already did._ I couldn't help but notice that Paul was a super attractive guy, but it made me weirdly jealous to think that other girls around here knew it too.

"Well, my car is over here. Where's yours?" I asked looking around the parking lot.

"Oh, I walked here. I only live a few miles away." _A few miles? That was a long way._ I didn't really question him on it. I was so oddly excited that he had agreed to come over, I didn't really want to mess with it.

"Well, hop in." I said smiling. I unlocked the doors and didn't even notice Paul behind me, opening the driver's side for me to get into. I mumbled a quick, "thanks" while a blush erupted over my pale cheeks.

We drove to my house in Forks in relative silence. A few words here and there, a little bit of small talk, but I was still really uncomfortable. I had no idea why I felt this way around him and the loss of control on my part was more than a bit unnerving.

"Brit. I'm home! Brit? Brittany?" I said as I opened the door and let myself and Paul in. "That's weird. She didn't tell me anything about going somewhere today."

On the kitchen counter was a note in Brittany's big bubbly writing.

_**Kelsey,**_

_**Brady, Collin, Seth and Zoey came to pick me up and hang out at the beach before Sam and Emily's barbeque tonight. I have my cell phone on me if you need anything. Please change your mind about going tonight. It won't be weird. I promise. **_

_**Love you,**_

_**Brit**_

I sighed. Brittany had been trying to convince me for days to go to a barbeque at Sam and Emily Uley's house tonight, but I told her no, countless times. I couldn't help but think that after the debacle last time, I wouldn't be welcomed with open arms again. "I guess she's not here."

"Guess not." Paul said and I could swear I saw his smile widen a bit. _Wonder what he was expecting_.

"Well, uh make yourself at home. Do you want a drink or anything? I think we have some Pepsi or something." I said, hanging up my hoodie in the hall closet revealing me in just a tank top and pair of shorts.

"Yeah, a soda would be great." Paul said absently when I came back in to the kitchen. His eyes were doing that thing again, the one where they stared all the way through me.

"What?" I asked self consciously, looking down at my outfit. Did I have something on it or something?

"You're beautiful." Paul said, taking a step toward me. He was now close enough that I could have dived into his arms if I wanted, but I didn't. My cheeks flushed and my breath caught in my throat. My eyes shifted downward and I scoffed.

"That's sweet. But, I'm not. I'm plain. I have plain brown hair, I'm not skinny and I'm pale. Not tan like those pretty girls on your reservation." I couldn't help but let the bitterness infect my voice. All of those things were true. I was probably the exact opposite of the girls around here. My thin, brown hair was short and cropped around my shoulders, not long, dark and thick. I was about twenty pounds over what a normal girl of my height should be. Don't get me wrong, I loved my curves, but I wasn't stupid enough to think that guys liked them too. Also, I was pale. Around here, I looked like a fucking Vampire or something. It would be dumb of me to think that Paul may like me for my looks. It just wasn't going to happen.

He came up close to me, the intense look back on his face, possibly more intense then before. His large tan hands reached out and for the first time, his skin touched mine. His hands grabbed my upper arms and he squeezed them gently. He was so warm. The cold that had inflicted me internally for the last week was gone. In its place was amazing warmth that went all the way to my core. "You are beautiful. Your hair, your skin, your eyes, all of it."

I looked up at him, again, checking to see if he was being genuine. He was. I could tell. I did the only thing I could think. The only thing that made any sense to do at the time. I moved my arms from my side and put them around Paul's back, embracing him and squeezing tightly. After a few short seconds, I felt him return the embrace and I could have sworn I felt him kiss my head. Or, maybe that's just I wanted to feel.

(Paul)

_Note to self: Give Brittany a huge hug next time I see her. This day was perfect._ Admittedly, one of the best in my entire life. Just a few hours ago, I was depressed, eating bags and bags of chips while watching some stupid car shit alone. Now, I was at my imprint's house, sitting on her couch, getting ready to watch a movie with her. It was amazing. I didn't even care what movie it was. I was far more focused on how it felt to be near her, close to her. It was like my life had a renewed purpose and I loved it.

"Here you go." Kelsey said, giving me a bowl of the ice cream we had picked out at the store.

"Thanks."

"So, uh, what movie do you wanna watch?" She asked, putting her ice cream down on the center table and walking over to a shelf with a bunch of movies on it.

"Anything is fine." _God, for her I'd watch The Notebook. How fucking sad was that? _

"Have you ever seen The Mummy?" She asked. I shook my head.

"It's good, you'll like it." She put in the movie and, to my intense disappointment, sat on the other side of the couch. However, the longer the movie was on, the closer she seemed to get to me. I'm not sure if she realized it or if it was the imprint doing it for her and I, but we were definitely getting closer and closer together. By the last twenty minutes of the movie, we were no longer separate. We were now, clearly, exactly where we had wanted to be all of this time. She was right by my side. I had swung my left arm around her shoulders and was absently rubbing circles on her exposed forearm with my thumb. When I had first done this, she hadn't pulled away, but she hadn't returned the gesture in any way either. Nonetheless, she was allowing me to touch her and that was enough, for now.

At the end of the movie, before I could loose my nerve again, I looked at my imprint. _God, she was so pretty. Not the point, Paul. Not the point. _"Will you come to the barbeque tonight at Sam and Emily's with me?"

She looked down, a habit I'd seen her do quite a few times today when she was nervous. "I don't think I'd be welcomed."

I looked at her like she had grown another head. My imprint? Unwelcomed at a pack function? That was honestly unheard of. We were supposed to treat the imprints as our own sisters. We knew the pain if one of them was lost would be shared amongst the pack, because of that; it was one of the first rules. "Of course you'll be welcome, silly. Why wouldn't you?"

"I didn't really make a great impression last time." She said quietly. To her, it was the ultimate betrayal, but everyone else had completely understood what had happened. Even Embry wasn't that pissed anymore.

"It'll be fine. You'll be with me." I said, taking her face into my hands. Then, she said something I wish I could have unheard.

"That's what Embry said too." She muttered. I shuddered slightly at the thought of her being with Embry. It nauseated me a little. That's why Sam put the gag order on Embry that he did.

"Hey." I said, not releasing her face. "I like you, Kelsey. And, my family will love you."

"Your family?" She asked. _Oops. I forgot._

"Yeah, well, we're around each other so much that they're all like family." She accepted that answer. _Thank God_. Then she said something that made me like her even more than I did before.

"Well, I guess I should make something to bring then, huh?" She said bouncing up out of her seat next to me, making me feel oddly bare, as she pranced off to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked, following her into the kitchen. She was so focused, with her brow furrowed, finding things inside random cupboards and putting them out on the kitchen table.

"Nothing says good second impression like a plate of German Chocolate Brownies." She said smiling.

(Kelsey)

Walking in from my car to the barbeque was probably one of the most terrifying moments of my life. They were all going to hate me. They had to. Embry was going to be there. Just a week ago, I went to something of theirs as Embry's date and now I'm going a few days later as Paul's? I needed something to take the edge off. This was too much for me.

I adjusted the brownies I had brought into the crook of my left arm and elbow and did what my body wanted to do to take the edge off and keep me from stressing out. I took my French manicured right hand out of my pocket and examined it quickly. _Don't lose your nerve, Kelsey. _I took my fingers and ran them down Paul's elbow, all the way down his forearm until my fingers found his and we laced them together. I could swear I felt him shiver as I did this, but he didn't pull away. Just having this contact with him really did take the edge off. I absently rubbed circles on his hand with my fingernail. He squeezed my hand comfortingly. "You ready?"

I looked at him. "I just really need them to like me."

He squeezed my hand again. "They will. Trust me."

Paul opened the door to the small yellow house belonging to Sam and Emily Uley. "We're here."

Six month pregnant, Emily, came bustling out of the kitchen. "Hi! Hey, Paul." She said, giving him a tight hug and kiss on the cheek. "Hello, Kelsey. I am so glad you could make it." She gave me a hug and kiss as well.

"Hi. Um…I brought some brownies." I said, giving Emily the pan. She grinned.

"Are those _the_ brownies?" My red headed spitfire of a cousin said while practically running into the kitchen. I laughed.

"Yep. Those are it."

"Oh my God, Emily, hide them from the boys. These are like gold!" Brittany said, taking the pan and putting it in the microwave to hide it.

"Paul, the guys are outside barbequing if you want to go with them." The way Kim said this…it was not an option. "Kelsey can help us out in here."

As I nodded and attempted to pull away, Paul still had my hand hostage. "Okay," he said. "Just one second."

He pulled me out into the hallway, let go of my hand and grabbed my waist on both sides with his large hands. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked me. The look in his eyes was intense again. _Protective, maybe?_

I nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Okay, well if you need anything. Anything." He stressed. "Come and get me."

He then kissed my cheek and walked away. My breath caught in my throat. I walked back into the kitchen with a goofy smile on my face.

"…So….how's it going?" Zoey asked grinning.

"Good. Really good." I turned to Kim. "Kim, I wanted to thank you for what you did for me last week. I never told you, but I really appreciated it."

Kim waved her hand. "Don't worry about it. We protect our own."

_Their own? Was I one of them now?_ I grinned. Things were looking up now. I looked around and caught Paul's eye from outside and I waved. He winked. Yep, definitely looking up.

**A/N- Yay! Paul and Kelsey are kind of a thing now! Again, thank you all so much for your support! I never dreamed I'd get this many reviews this quickly! Let's keep it going! 7 for the next chapter? I think yes! Read and review. Literally, review are like crack to me! Haha**


	4. The Only Exception

**A/N- So, I'm aware that this chapter is kind of short, but it's a rebuilding chapter. The one after this is longgggg and this kind of build up for that. Thank you all for your amazing reviews, story alerts and favorites. It makes my day at work so much better when I get your reviews on my phone! Happy June!**

Chapter 4: The Only Exception

_And I've always lived like this,_

_Keeping a comfortable distance_

_And up until now, I have sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_-Paramore_

(Kelsey)

I walked into work with a smile on my face. It had been an amazing few weeks. Once the whole mess with Embry and Paul had been worked out, it was smooth sailing from then on. Paul and I hung out casually at first, just a few times a week, then everyday, then all day. There was just so much to learn about each other.

I learned that his full name was Paul Mateo Walker and that he was twenty-two, just a few months older than me. He worked that tribal security detail with most of the other guys and was Sam's right hand man down at the Construction sites they worked at. His mom and dad divorced when he was younger and used to share custody of him and his younger sister Evy, short for Evelyn. Then when his dad got remarried and moved out of state with Evey and his step-brother and sister, Lex and Wendi, he decided to stay in La Push with his mom. He hadn't seen much of his dad since, but still got emails and letters from Evey, Lex, Wendi and his stepmom Trisha. Apparently, when he was in High School, he dated a lot, but not so much since. He said he hadn't found the right girl and was waiting until he found someone worth his time.

He learned that my full name was Kelsey Marie Collins and that I was twenty-one and graduated from UC Santa Cruz just a few months with a degree in Psychology. He knew that I wanted to council young teenagers in trouble and that it had always fascinated me. He, however, had no idea why it fascinated me so much and I intended to keep it that way. He knew I was an only child. My dad had died when I was two in a car accident so I was raised by a single mom my whole life. My mom and I were really close because we never really had anyone else to depend on but each other. My dad's brother and sister-in-law were Brittany's parents and meteorologists; hence, why I here in Forks, the rainiest place in the continental U.S., to take care of Brit while they were away on some research project for a year in London. I even broke down and told him that I had one serious relationship in my life, with a guy named Thomas from the ages of thirteen to sixteen. I told him nothing else on that subject however. I was not ready for that.

"What's with the smile on your face today, Kelsey?" My supervisor, Christina, asked as I walked into the Port Angeles Planned Parenthood on a beautiful August day.

"Nothing. Just had a great night last night." I said, trying desperately and unsuccessfully to keep the smile from invading my words.

"That doesn't sound like nothing. Tell Auntie Tina everything." She said grabbing me by the arm into the break room. I laughed. All the girls, from the doctor to the counselors and the receptionists were great friends here. We had to be when we dealt with people's intensely personal problems.

"Okay, well, I went out with Paul again last night." I said grinning.

"…and this is what, the millionth time this month?" Christina asked. I swatted her on the arm. She was very close to correct though. I had moved here a little over a month ago and I had probably spent at least twenty of those days hanging out with Paul.

"Yes." I admitted.

"So, has he done it yet?" She asked me. I blushed and looked down. Even though when we were together, we were almost always touching in some way, he hadn't kissed me yet. He always had his arm around me, we held hands, and I had my hand on his thigh or his hand on my back….just no kissing yet. "No?"

I shook my head. I didn't dare tell Christina this, but that actually made me like him all the more. He was willing to wait for me, something I desperately needed in my life.

"Well, get on that, girl!" Christina exclaimed. "Make your man kiss you!"

"Christina, I can't make him kiss me. It totally doesn't work that way!" I hissed, embarrassed. I couldn't imagine making Paul do anything. He was the most stubborn, yet adorable person I had ever met. And, of course was like 100 pounds and over a foot taller.

"Yes, you can! Show off that Kelsey charm and he'll be weak in the knees, girl!" She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Kelsey?" Our receptionist, Nicole, asked, poking her head into the break room.

"Yes?"

"You're first appointment is here." I nodded.

"Time to work." I told Christina, taking a quick exit from her clutches.

"Well, don't think we're over here, missy, because we certainly are not!" She said yelling after me. As I got into my office, fourteen year old Bonnie Farmer was waiting for me.

"Hi, Bonnie. How are you today?" I asked her.

"Pregnant." She said simply. I merely nodded. This was going to be a long one for me. I just knew it.

(Kelsey)

As I drove the one hour home from Port Angeles, I got the weird inspiration to not go home to Forks. I just kept driving. I drove the ten minutes longer to La Push and parked at the beach where I had first met Paul. I pulled out my phone and dialed one of the numbers on my frequent called list, Zoey Mattison.

"Hello?" Zoey answered after the third ring.

"Hey, Zoey, it's Kelsey. Whatcha doing tonight?"

"Nothing much. Seth is pulling an all night shift and my parents have already gone to bed. I was just going to stay at home. Want to come over? Watch some movies or something?" I grinned. _That was perfect._

"Perfect, Zoey. I'll be by in a bit?"

"Sure, sure. See you then."

I got out of my car and went down to the gorgeous water's edge. Somewhere I could think. Somewhere I could be at peace. It was chilly but not freezing, so I lied down in the sand and let the ocean breeze wash over me. I let my mind take over as I relaxed.

I thought about my mom. I missed her. I really did. I missed us driving toward nowhere, just to be together. I missed her telling me stories about my dad. I thought about my Grad School Application I had turned in to Sac State University right before the end of my time at USSC and how it hadn't come back yet. Did I really want it to? I thought about what I had going here and the things that I had done with all of my new friends and it had only been a month. I had helped Sam and Emily get the Nursery ready for the baby. Jared was my new favorite person to play video games with and Kim was my favorite shopping partner. Even Embry and I had patched things up and had gone out hiking once or twice. Jacob had taught me a bit about cars and even promised to take me out on his motorcycle one day as long as I promised not to tell Paul. Quil, Claire and I had gone to the beach and gone swimming and Renesmee had come over to my house in Forks to bake cookies with me and Brittany. I had driven the younger boys, Collin and Brady to school a few times so they wouldn't have to be dropped of by their parents. Zoey and I went on a girl's night and Seth and Leah invited me and Brittany over to their house for dinner a few times when we were stupid and had forgotten to get groceries. Paul…well, Paul was amazing. He had become a real rock for me out here. So much so, that I was starting to…_don't say it, Kelsey, don't be stupid. Oh, fuck it_. I was starting to fall for him.

I breathed in the cool mountain air all around me and got the sudden smell of pine and woods all around me. _Paul._

"What are you doing here, babe?" Paul asked, sitting down in the sand next to me. I sat up.

"Just thinking." I said quietly. He put his arm around me and pulled me close as we looked out in to the water together.

"About what?" He asked, kissing me gently on the head.

"About my mom and the friends I've made here. And, about you." I swear I could feel him smile on top of my head.

"Oh yeah?" He teased. "Well, what about me?" I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him that I was falling for him and that I had never felt this way before. I wanted to tell him that I needed him with me.

"I was wondering how much longer it was going to take for you to kiss me." I said simply, looking up into his big, dark brown eyes.

He grinned and put his index finger to my chin, lifting it upwards to meet his lips. I bit my lip quickly and closed my eyes. The kiss was soft, gentle and hesitant. It was as if he was scared to hurt me or something. Just as I was about to deepen the kiss, he pulled away.

I bit my lip again. "Is something wrong?"

He pressed a finger to my lips. Out of nowhere, the skies above opened and rain came pouring down from the sky. _Seriously? It was August!_

I looked down and started busting up laughing despite myself as I became drenched by the torrential downpour. Paul began laughing as well, grabbed my hand and helped me back to his car.

"Wait, my car's here." I said, still laughing.

"I'll get it later. We just have to get you somewhere warm." Paul said, practically dragging me to his truck.

"I'm okay," I said for the millionth time, even though my teeth were chattering and my clothes were clinging to my body. Paul did not seem to believe me. He dropped me off outside of Zoey's house a few minutes later.

"So, uh, are we still on for tomorrow?" I asked Paul. He was worrying me. First, the whole thing at the beach and now he was clutching the wheel so hard, his knuckles were white. I didn't do anything wrong, did I? I didn't think so. He just simply nodded. "Okay, well, you can probably pick me up here."

He nodded again. _Really? This was all I was going to be getting? Fine._ "Well, thanks for the ride." I said. I knew I sounded like a bitch, but he was really pissing me off. I got out of the truck and slammed he door behind me, walking up to Zoey's door.

Suddenly, when I was only a few feet away from the door, I felt a pair of large strong hands grab me from behind and spin me around. Before I knew what was happening, Paul's lips crashed into mine. I was shocked at first, but only for a moment before I let my lips match his in the dance we seemed to be playing. He gently brushed his teeth against my bottom lip as if he was asking my permission. I opened my mouth wider and allowed his tongue and mine to play a game of tug-of-war. I threw so much into this that I was sinking, sinking into him, allowing his strength to hold me up as I played with the small hairs on his neck and his hands moved from my upper arms to both hips, pulling me even closer.

When we finally broke away, he pressed his forehead to mine and said the words I didn't know I had been longing to hear. "Kelsey. I'm in love with you."

My eyes widened as he kissed me again, much more chastely this time and said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he got in his truck and drove off.

I was in shock. I walked quietly into Zoey's house and headed straight for her room at the end of the hall. As soon as I had walked in to the door and shut it behind me, I slid down the doorframe.

"Hi. Good night?" Zoey asked, looking up from painting her fingernails.

"That was one hell of a kiss." I said, still in shock. Zoey smiled some sort of knowing smile and went back to her fingernails as if not to interrupt my thoughts.

Of three things I was absolutely positive.

First, moving to Forks had been one of the best decisions of my life. It led me to Paul.

Second, no matter what ever happened after this moment, I would never forget what it was like to feel Paul's lips on mine. It was literally one of the most special things I had ever experienced.

And third, no matter if I vocalized it yet or not, I was dangerously and irrevocably in love with Paul Walker.

**A/N- Sound familiar? Haha. Okay, so I hope you all love this chapter and read and review. You know the drill...8 for the next one? Love you all!**


	5. If It Kills Me

**A/N- Here it is! The chapter you've all been waiting for! I know you're gonna love it!**

Chapter Five: If It Kills Me

_It would be such a beautiful moment  
>To see the look on your face<br>To know that I know that you know now  
>And baby, that's a case of my wishful thinking<br>You know nothing_

_-Jason Mraz_

(Paul)

I walked into Sam and Emily's house, without knocking, of course, late in the evening after going out with Kelsey. My imprint. _God that felt good to think about. Come on Paul, focus!_

"Paul, get your ass in here! I'm about to go without you!" Embry shouted from the kitchen. Of course, it was my night to patrol with Embry. Since the pack's had split into two separate ones about three years ago, we usually each pulled patrol with one from each pack. That way, my pack, Sam's pack, could stay on the La Push side and Jacob's pack could stay on the Forks side, yet we were still there if something went wrong. It took us a few years to work out this truce between the packs and since then both sides had been much better about bending the rules when necessary. This was especially convenient when Brady and my imprints lived on the Forks side of the line and Quil and Seth's imprints lived on the La Push side of the line.

"Okay, then, let's go, Call. I haven't got all night." I said grumpily. Unfortunately I did have all night. I just didn't particularly want to spend it with Embry. I would have much rather spent it at Kelsey's.

"Bye, Em!" Embry yelled to Emily before we walked out the back door. Sam and Emily's house was a great meeting spot, seeing as how it was close to the La Push boundary.

"Bye, you two. Send Sam home soon, please, would you?" She asked us, poking her head out of Claire's room. Sam and Emily had taken Claire in a few months earlier when Emily's brother, Claire's dad, announced they'd be moving across the country. Claire screamed for almost three days straight before her parents let her stay behind with Sam and Emily.

"You got it." We stepped outside and phased, joining the two currently phased, coming off shift; Sam and Seth.

Zoey said you told Kelsey the L word. Seth said immediately upon phasing. _Oh, great. Now, I was going to be thinking of her for hours. The way she looked, the way her hair smelled, the way she looked down when she was nervous. _

Yep. I said tersely. Not like he didn't know anyway, just from seeing what I thinking in my head.

Does that mean you'll be planning on telling her the legends soon then? Sam asked all business. I knew it came with the territory. You imprint, she falls in love, you tell her you're a werewolf and she loves you forever, but that didn't mean the whole concept didn't scare me shitless.

I was planning on it, I guess. I said, dreading the very concept that I would have to tell my sweet Kelsey that I turned into a werewolf when I was angry.

It's not that bad. Zoey took it really well. Seth said, practically beaming with pride.

That is completely different, Seth. She knew the legends already and her granddad is on the council. Do you remember how Brittany responded when Brady told her they were meant to be together forever? Embry asked. We all shuddered at the thought. Out of everyone, little fifteen year old Brittany Collins had taken the news the worst. She refused to speak with Brady for weeks and every time she would see any of us anywhere she would start calling us fucking liars and ran away. It took her, literally, two months to accept any of it. She loves us all and we love her now, but we hated her worse than Bella at one point, for the pain she was causing Brady. Of course, because the Gods love me that much and karma is a huge bitch….I got to be the one to tell her older cousin.

Well, I'm sure she won't take it that badly. Sam added. _That did not make me feel better in the slightest._

Whatever, let's just go. I grumbled. Sam and Seth phased out, leaving just me, Embry, his incessant chatter and my thoughts of Kelsey to keep me company all night.

(Kelsey)

You know those days where you wake up and you just know it's going to be a terrible, awful, rotten no-good day? Today was one of those days.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I knew I had a nightmare, but I couldn't remember any of it. All I remembered was running and falling in terrible blackness, reminiscent of a certain time in my life that I refused to think about. I grabbed my phone in a fog expecting some sort of good morning or I love you text from Paul. Even though I hadn't told him I loved him yet, he was not ashamed. He told me he loved me often and even told me he wouldn't pressure me if I didn't say it back right away. Truth was I did love him. I was just waiting for the right time to say it. Even though thoughts of my boyfriend usually put me in a good mood, it still could not curve the bit of depression I was in.

I rolled out of bed and peeled off my pajamas in order to take a nice, warm shower. That would help. It had to. I got into the shower and turned on the faucet, only to receive freezing cold water back. I screamed and stepped back, accidently stepping on one of the countless bottles of body wash that Brittany and I had in their and fell straight on my ass. I shut off the water quickly and climbed back into my towel. Brittany must have used up the hot water again.

After changing into my clothes for the day, just a pair of jeans and a cute shirt, I went downstairs to get a cup of coffee. As I put the scalding coffee to my lips and drank, I spit it out and immediately poured it on myself. _Fuck that was hot. Damn it! _My outfit was now dripping with coffee. This was just so not my day.

The day never really got any better. I was supposed to have been going shopping with Emily, Kim, Zoey and Brittany for Emily's baby but when I got to Emily and Sam's house, Brittany had decided to go out with Brady, Kim wasn't feeling well and Zoey said that Seth had been gone way too long and she needed to spend some time with him today. Then, Claire came down with a fever meaning Emily had to stay home with her, thus, effectively ending all of my plans for the day. _Awesome_. I assured Emily it was no big deal and that I would just head home instead. But, I didn't head home. I still don't know what possessed me to do this, but my day was so crappy and I swore I was going to start crying any second. I got in my car and started driving, with only a little bit of direction to guide me.

I pulled up next to a double-wide trailer in the middle of the grassy area of La Push. Nothing was really around it for at least a half a mile. I parked my car and went up to the door, still not in my right mind at all. On the corner of the house, I saw a mailbox that looked like it had been painted by a small child that said Walker. Paul's house. I felt a sudden twinge of excitement, as if my day wasn't going to suck forever. I got up to the door and knocked quietly. _This was a really stupid idea. _

After a few seconds, a kindly older woman came to the door, wearing scrubs and putting her shoes on hurridly. "Can I help you?"

"Ms. Walker?" I asked. The women nodded. _I guess it's now or never._

"Hi. My name is Kelsey Collins. I'm, uh,…" Thankfully, Ms. Walker came to my rescue.

"Paul's girlfriend, Kelsey?" I nodded. Well, at least he'd spoken about me before. "It is so nice to meet you! Please call me Gen. Pauly has spoken so highly of you. I'm so glad you decided to come over. Please, please, come in!"

She said all this while grabbing my right hand and hurrying me into the house. Then she gave me a huge hug.

I laughed. Paul's mom was quite possibly the sweetest person on the planet. "You have made my son so happy the last few weeks. Thank you."

I gave a half-hearted grin. "He's been much better to me that I have been to him."

Gen shook her head. "Not according to Pauly. If you'll excuse me, sweetie, I was just heading off to the hospital for my shift. Make yourself comfortable. I think Paul is asleep, I know he pulled a double shift at work yesterday but he should be up soon."

I nodded. Gen left then and it was just me. Alone in Paul's house. Too weird. I planned to go wake him up. _I mean, he could sleep later, right? _I snuck through the hallways, looking into each room briefly as I did to find Paul. The hallway seemed to tell a story about growing up here. It started with a picture of two twenty-something's on their wedding day, had to be his parents. The next ne was a one-year old little boy and the one after was a same age little girl. Then there were multiple pictures of the boy and girl together, including Paul graduating High School. The difference between Paul with Evey on his first day of High School and Paul graduating were staggering. He looked at least ten years older and was so much taller and larger. What had happened to him?

I continued walking down the hall to the last door and opened it slowly. Paul was asleep, face down with his mouth slightly agape. He looked absolutely exhausted. I smiled softly. Well, I definitely wasn't going to wake him up now. I walked over to his bed and crawled over his body so that I was set between the bed and the wall. I ran my fingers up and down his back and played with his hair. He moaned a little in his sleep which made me grin as I continued, with no idea of how long I was there for.

(Paul)

My senses awoke with the smell of her all around me. She was here. _My God, what was that amazing feeling on my back? Her fingernails?_ I turned over slightly to see Kelsey sitting behind me, between myself and the wall.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." She said cheekily. I grinned.

"Hey, babe. What are you doing here? Not that I don't want to wake up to this more often." She swatted my arm and then gave an adorable frown when undoubtedly her hand began hurting. I took it to my lips and kissed it. She smiled her tooth filled grin.

"I was having a terrible day and I just wanted to, I don't know, I guess I just wanted to see you." She said shyly.

"Something about you draws me in." She said this so absently, I wasn't sure if she was specifically speaking to me or not. "I feel this need to be close with you, you know?"

I drew my arms up and put them around her, directing her down to the bed with me. She snuggled into me as I adjusted her small body so that it was right against mine. After a few moments of this perfection, my conscience finally caught up with me.

"Kelsey. Honey, I have something to tell you." I said, swallowing nervously.

"Hmmmm?" She asked, and I knew she wasn't listening as much as she was feeling my muscles through my shirt.

"Seriously, Kels. It's important." I said, sitting up. She immediately sat up to join me.

"Okay." She said cautiously. "What is it?"

(Kelsey)

_Why did I ask? Why did I ask what the problem was?_ It had been ten long minutes since my curiosity had gotten the best of me and so far, I had regretted it. Since I had asked, he had not spoken a word to me. Like, literally not a word. He had just gotten out of bed, put on his shoes and taken my hand. Then he had directed me through the house, out the back door and into the woods behind his house. Despite my near constant, "Paul? Where are we going?" he still wouldn't speak. He just got a determined look on his face and kept walking.

Once we had been walking for about fifteen minutes, we got to a clearing. He directed me to a log and I sat on it. Then, he began pacing.

"Look, Kelsey, see I haven't been very honest with you. When we first started going out, I just wanted to date and get to know you. I didn't want to have to think about this. But, now that we've been together for awhile and now that you know I love you, there are some things I have to fess up to." I nodded. _Where the hell was this going? Did he have another girlfriend?_

"Okay, so you're new to the area and not a Quileute so you don't know the legends. God, I just don't even know where to start. This would be so much easier if you just already knew." He said, rubbing the back of his neck, somewhat frantically. If it wasn't scaring me so damn much, it'd probably be endearing.

"The beginning is usually good." I said quietly. He gave me a sort of grimace and continued.

"Okay, so the legends say that the Quileute tribe members are descended from wolves and that animal still protects us to this day. They say that whenever the Cold Ones enter the area, a pack of spirit wolves are created to help protect and save the tribe."

"What are the Cold Ones supposed to be?" I asked, not wanting to interrupt, but wanting to understand all at the same time.

Paul's face clouded with anger. "Vampires."

_Okay. Sure. Why not?_ I nodded and let him continue. This was probably just some big euphemism leading up to him saying he had a girlfriend or something. "Okay. Continue."

"Well, uh. Okay, so, the Cold Ones are real. They came to the area a little more than five years ago. When they did, the boys on the reservation, the ones with the correct bloodline, started changing. The fever set in, I started growing taller and bigger and then…." He gulped, like he didn't want to finish. I raised my eyebrows. _…and then I met my girlfriend (insert name here), right? _"And then, I turned into a werewolf."

_Wow. Not even close to what I was expecting._ I had no response. "Oh."

Paul came over from his spot pacing and knelt down in front of me. "I promise, I'm not crazy, Kels. I'm serious."

I still couldn't respond. This was, either one, way too much for my brain to comprehend that my boyfriend was crazy or two, this was way too much to comprehend that my boyfriend was a werewolf. _Too much, too much, too much. _

"Here, I'll show you. Just, stay here and count to ten, okay? Don't move." I merely nodded. Paul disappeared into the trees. I closed my eyes. _One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _

When I opened my eyes, they were deceiving me. I was sure of it. Out from the trees where Paul had been was a very, very large wolf. So large it looked more of the size of a horse than a wolf. It was a dark grey color with huge chocolate brown eyes. It made a few cautious steps toward me. Shockingly enough to even myself, I didn't back up, I took a few steps toward it as well.

"Paul? Is that..." I gulped. "Is that you?"

I expected him to come out of the trees he had disappeared into, jump out and say surprise! But, it never came. I stepped forward more, holding out my hand to touch the wild animal. The one that I had a sinking suspicion wasn't so wild at all. The wolf nodded sadly as if to answer my question. _This was Paul? My boyfriend? My boyfriend Paul was a werewolf? Oh my God. What had I gotten myself into?_

The werewolf backed away back into the trees. I counted to ten again and Paul came out of the trees, wearing only a pair of jean cut offs. I cleared my throat and spoke quietly. "So…that was you?"

He nodded. "I swear, Kelsey, I am so sorry I didn't tell you before. It's a pack secret. I had to have permission first."

"Who all knows?" I asked. _How big of a secret was this?_

"It's all strictly needed to know, I promise. Just the pack, obviously, the tribal elders and the pack's imprints, know everything." He rushed. I would have taken that at face value, until he said another word I didn't understand.

"Imprint? What is an imprint?" I asked. His eyes, that had been searching me for acceptance this whole time immediately dropped down.

"An imprint, is, well, it's a wolf thing. It's where a wolf finds its perfect mate and knows that life can't be complete without her. Like a physical impossibility. You just sort of see them and know." He tried to explain.

"Like love at first sight?" I asked. I was really trying desperately in my head to understand, but my heart was currently breaking. If imprinting was a possibility, it was very possible that he could be with me and then go off and imprint of someone else.

"No, it's different than that. It's like you see them and know that they are everything. You get this fierce need to protect her, be with her all the time. And, when you're not with her, it hurts. It hurts because they are all you're going to need to be happy. Forever." I sighed. _It all sounded good, it really did. Until you were the one that was hurt._ _Unless…never mind. That wasn't possible. _

"So, uh, who has imprints?" I asked. My voice was still dangerously quiet. Like it didn't even belong to me.

He cleared his throat. "Well, Sam imprinted on Emily and now they're married, same with Jared and Kim. Seth and Zoey are imprinted and together. And, well, Brady and Brittany are also." My eyebrows rose.

"Brit? My cousin Brit? Her and her boyfriend are pre-destined? Wow, that's a little heavy for two sixteen year olds." I guess it explained why they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Well, Jake and Quil are imprinted also." He mumbled. My eyes widened.

"Renesmee and Claire? Are they imprinted on Renesmee and Claire?" I squealed. It was the only thing that made any sense. _It had to be….but it couldn't be!_

Paul grabbed my upper arms, maybe to keep me from running to the hills. "Yes, but I swear it isn't like that. Believe me when I say that Sam and Emily wouldn't have let Quil live very long if it was the way that it sounds. And Renesmee's siblings would love any excuse to beat Jacob into the ground. It's just that they are like the best big brothers ever. Then, maybe later, when they are older they may choose to date them. Werewolves don't age until we stop phasing completely. But, it's always the imprints choice. Always."

I wish I could have just left then and there. It sure would make my life easier, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. Not when I looked into his eyes. When I looked into his eyes, I couldn't help but feel that I was somehow supposed to be mixed up in all this supernatural shit.

"Is that the only ones that have imprinted?" I asked, my heart jumping up into my throat. He shook his head. "Have you imprinted?"

He nodded and my breath caught in my throat. I couldn't help my eyes start to water. Paul looked in pain.

"It was you, Kelsey. I imprinted on you." He said cautiously. _Well, that changes things._

I was caught in an internal struggle. _Did this change my relationship with him? I mean, it was some sort of pre-destined supernatural thing. But, I did love him. Was that the imprint talking though? Or was that me just loving him?_ I looked into his eyes. He was waiting for me to say something, anything. The longer it was taking me to decide something to say, the more heartbroken his face looked. I couldn't help it. I had to say the one thing that kept popping into my mind. One thing I had never said to him before.

"I love you." I said, looking into his sad brown eyes with my blue ones. Immediately, it was like I told him that the sun would always be shining. His face brightened immensely and he grinned one of the largest grins I've ever seen grace his face. He threw his arms around my back and picked me up, twirling me around.

"Thank you, Kelsey. I love you. Kelsey, I love you so much!" I squeezed into him as hard as I could; knowing that nothing I could do to him physically could hurt him. I put my legs around his waist so that every piece of me was attached to him.

"I love you too, Paul." I moved my head so that I could see his eyes, which I could tell, were shining a bit with tears, just as mine were, while he was still holding me. "But I have so many questions."

He laughed a hallow laugh while hugging me again, smelling my hair. "Anything you want, baby. Anything."

We spent the entire day, walking around the woods of his house. Our hands were clasped in each others the whole time and he patiently answered every question I asked, dumb or not. Many of the questions included, but were not limited to _"Can you imprint again?", "Who else is a werewolf?", "Who is the leader?", "Why did I get so sick after you imprinted on me?", "So, the moon thing isn't real?" "So, Renesmee is a vampire?"_ and my personal favorite, _"How did the other imprints take the news?"_

Apparently, he couldn't imprint again, it was just me and him forever. Heavy, but that was okay, I'd be strong. All of the La Push people that I had met, practically, were wolves. Sam was the alpha of the La Push pack and Paul was the beta. Jared, Brady and Collin were in that pack as well. Jacob was the alpha of the pack in Forks and Leah was his beta. Seth, Embry and Quil were in that pack. Paul explained that I had gotten sick because when I was imprinted on I technically "belonged" to another wolf. My body was trying to reject Embry so that Paul could be with me. It was pretty sweet in a disturbing way. The moon thing wasn't real, they could choose when they phased, but it happened most often and unpredictably when they were angry and began to shake. Renesmee was a half-vampire, the thing that werewolves were made to protect people from. However, because Jacob had imprinted on her, she was now a "sister to the pack", meaning they created a truce with her family, the Cullen's. That's why Jacob's pack had broken away though, because they chose to protect the Cullen's. The other imprints took the news all very differently, depending on the person.

Emily was the first one imprinted and was one of the worst. Sam had been engaged to Leah, Emily's cousin and Emily had come down for a visit when Sam imprinted on her. She apparently slammed the door in his face when he tried to ask her out. He finally wore her down and they started dating. When Sam told Emily what he was, she freaked out and said she didn't want to see him anymore. The finality of her statement freaked him out so he got angry and phased right next to her, accidently attacking her in the process, hence, the scars on her face. When they took her to the hospital, she was in a coma for three days. After she woke up and heard that Sam had been by her side the entire time, she took him back and now they were married and expecting a baby in a month.

After Emily and Sam were Kim and Jared. Kim had been in awe of Jared, who was very popular in High School since they were younger, but Jared never gave her the second look. That was, until he started phasing. They were just sitting next to each other in class one day and bam! Imprinted. Kim was more than willing to take all the craziness that came with it just to be with Jared. They were now married and were still sickeningly in love. Even I had seen that and I hadn't been around them that often. I didn't understand how Paul put up with all the mushy stuff he saw from the rest of them. He told me they all had a weird "wolf telepathy" thing. Then he said that they were all thinking he was just as sickening as the others.

The third couple to imprint wasn't really a couple at all. It was Quil and Claire. Claire had been two and half at the time and was visiting her Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam for the weekend. One of those days, Emily had taken sick and Sam was out patrolling. Apparently, during that time, the pack had still been one and they were gearing up for some kind of battle against some young vampires that were trying to kill Jacob's girlfriend Bella. Quil had offered to com over and help Emily watch Claire. Right then and there, Quil imprinted on Claire. Emily, seeing the signs, immediately kicked Quil out of the house, making Sam royally pissed until he saw what was really happening in Quil's head. All Quil wanted was to protect her and keep her safe and happy. It took some convincing on Sam and Quil's part to get Emily on board with this but they eventually convinced her that it would be the best for Claire. For the last three years, Claire visited Sam and Emily whenever they could convince her parents, usually about once a month. Then, last month, Emily's brother and Claire's dad said they were moving to Michigan. Claire literally screamed and cried for three days straight at the loss of Quil. Hence why she was now living with Sam and Emily. She knew nothing about them being werewolves or her being an imprint and Sam, Emily and Quil planned to keep it that way as long as possible.

After Claire and Quil were Jacob and Renesmee. Jacob was a complicated story. He had been in love with a human girl named Isabella Swan. Bella had a boyfriend named Edward Cullen, a Vampire, who abandoned her and Jacob, stepped in and they were best friends. Bella was the only person besides imprints and tribal elders who knew about the pack. Jacob tried desperately to imprint on her but it wasn't something that could be forced. Then, Bella's boyfriend Edward came back and they got married, leaving Jacob heartbroken. Then, Bella became pregnant. The entire pack, including Jacob freaked out. Jacob went to the house to convince Bella to get rid of it but she wouldn't do it. When Bella had the baby, Renesmee Carlie, Jacob imprinted on her, cementing her spot in Jacob's life forever. Apparently, Renesmee had three times the growth rate of any human, so she was only three years old, even though she looked around nine. She didn't know that Jacob and her were soul mates, but she did, obviously know about werewolves and vampires.

A year or so later, Seth and Zoey were next to imprint. Zoey Mikell's grandfather was one of the tribal elders. She was half Quileute and spent the school year with her mom in Austin, Texas and the summers in La Push with her father. On one of her summer visits, she met Seth and they were imprinted. She took the news the best. Because the elders obviously knew and she was a prime candidate to imprint because she had such a great bloodline, they had already prepped her for the possibility by teaching her all the legends from an early age. Paul assured me that it wasn't just about bloodline but it did make me feel kind of bad. Emily, Kim, Claire and Zoey were all at least part Quileute.

The last one to imprint before me and Paul was Brady and Brittany. The one I'd been waiting to hear about. I obviously knew that Brittany had moved here two years ago with my aunt and uncle from New York City. Her Freshman year at Forks High School, a group of friends all went to First Beach on one of the only sunny days of the year. Brady and Collin had been there hanging out and Brady imprinted on her right there. Brittany was more than willing to start a relationship with Brady. The trouble came when he told Brittany about the whole werewolf and imprinting thing. She definitely took it the worst out of all of us. She ran when he told her and wouldn't speak to him for over two months. Anytime she saw any of the pack around town she would yell and run away again. She finally decided to trust him again when she had a near death experience. She had seen Brady and Seth in Port Angeles at a movie theater. She started a screaming match with them in the street and was almost hit by a car. Brady pushed her out of the way just in time with his werewolf enhanced senses. She was okay after that and was the spunky little sister of the pack.

Paul told me that these stories all come up when imprints are told the big secret. I couldn't wait until Embry, Collin or Leah imprinted so that they could tell the story to their imprint about how Paul and I fell in love and how great I was with weird.

**A/N- Whew! Kelsey knows she's one of the imprints now! 9 reviews to chapter 6! You all have been so amazing with keeping me on my toes, writing wise. Everytime I give you guys a challenge that I think will take a few days, you have it done in a matter of hours! You are my muses!**


	6. Fall For You

**Chapter Six: Fall For You**

_This is not what I intended.  
>I always swore to you, I'd never fall apart.<br>You always thought, that I was stronger  
>I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start<em>.

-Secondhand Serenade

(Kelsey)

"Paul, you have to get out of here." I laughed, swatting him away from eating the fruits and vegetables I had set out for the company I had coming over any second.

"Why?" He asked, with his adorable mouth full.

"Because this is a baby shower and you are not invited!" I said smiling. He grabbed me by my sides and began tickling. "Paul!" I squealed and attempted to run away but he caught me in his strong arms.

"What if I don't want to go?" He breathed into my ear, making me shudder involuntarily. I started to protest and he began putting small kisses up and down my neck. I moaned quietly, fueling his kisses. He began sucking on my neck slightly, every few kisses. It felt amazing. _I guess he didn't have to….wait._ I shook myself out of my Paul-induced stupor.

"You have to go, babe. It's imprints only." I said smiling. I knew how much he loved when I called myself his imprint.

"Fine, fine." He mumbled. "But you'll call me when you're done? I want to come over later."

I smiled sadly. "I want you to come over too, but I have to work the crisis line tonight." Every few weeks, I had to work an 11pm to 8am shift on the Planned Parenthood rape and pregnancy crisis line. Paul hated it when I worked that shift. One of his favorite things to do was to come in to the house through my window when he was done patrolling and sleep in my bed with me. We'd never had sex. I was not ready for that yet, but just being close to each other took an edge off the day. Paul frowned and began giving me a pouty face. "I'm sorry, babe."

"I'll miss you." He said, his eyes blazing with passion for me. I grinned.

"I'll miss you too, Paul. I'll see you tomorrow morning, though?" I said hopefully.

"Of course. I love you." He said putting his face close to mine. I smiled and put my lips to his, letting them move together in the way only we knew how to do with each other.

"I love you too," I said breathlessly when we broke apart. Paul gave me one last look as if he was going off to war and I'd never see him again, though in reality it would be less than a day. He then walked out the back door to go off with the boys. They had said something about cliff diving.

Now that his big secret was out, he was so much more relaxed all the time, and much less careful about the weird things that he did. For instance, he left the house out of the back door so that he could phase and run.

"Hey, Kels, need any help?" Brittany asked, coming down the stairs while running a brush threw her fiery red hair.

"Nope. We're pretty much ready. Is everyone coming?" I asked. I was in charge of the food; Brit was in charge of the games and guests. Emily had said that she wasn't going to be getting a baby shower. I didn't know this but most of her family had abandoned her when she got together with Sam. They all thought he was two-timing Leah, so she wasn't really close to any of them. Brittany and I then took it upon ourselves to plan her one.

"I think so. Emily and Claire will be here, obviously. Then, Kim, Zoey, Leah, you, me and Nessie. That's everyone, right?" I nodded. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I said walking toward the door. It was weird though. Almost everyone just walked in. The whole pack and the imprints knew that our house, like Sam and Emily's, Jared and Kim's and Jacob's dad's house were safe houses, in case something happened and they needed somewhere to crash. Members of Jacob's pack had already taken us up on that a few times.

I opened the door to see Renesmee, who I had met several times with Jacob and a woman, a little younger than me. My heart immediately dropped to my stomach. This must be Nessie's mother. A vampire. I pushed the immediate feeling of danger aside. "Hi, Nessie! I'm so glad you could make it."

"Hello, Kelsey. I'm very pleased you invited me. This is my mother, Isabella Swan-Cullen. Mom, this is Kelsey Collins, Uncle Paul's girlfriend." _She was always so formal, it made me chuckle._ Bella rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for the introduction, darling," Bella said, "Why don't you go inside and find Miss Brittany."

Renesmee skipped off. "So you are the infamous Bella." I asked, a small smile tugging at my lips. Bella grinned.

"That's me. You're Paul's imprint?" I nodded.

"It's very nice to meet you. Actually, I was kind of hoping to talk to you, but you know Paul." I said trailing off. Paul's feelings about the Cullen's were quite clear.

"Sure." Bella's beautiful voice said curiously.

"Well, when Paul filled me in on…everything…he told me about your history. Most specifically about when you were pregnant with Renesmee?" Bella nodded. "I just wanted to say, that you have a lot of guts, to keep your baby after what everyone was trying to pressure you into doing. I was in a position similar once and I know how it feels."

"Renesmee didn't mention you have a child." Bella said.

"I don't." I said quickly. "I just know how it feels. Anyway, I figured with our similarities that we might make good friends."

"I'd like that." Bella said, giving me a twinkling, winning smile. I grinned as well.

"Would you like to join us? We're just having a baby shower for Emily." I said. She looked conflicted.

"I better not. Please tell her congratulations for me. Whenever the party is over, if you could call Jake to come pick her up? It's his evening with Nessie." I nodded.

"Bye Bella. I'll see you around." I said waving as she walked away. I know they were supposed to be natural enemies, but she really wasn't that bad.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Kelsey)

It was 2am. Days like these were so hard. Sometimes we'd go hours without getting a call. Other times, we'd get one every few minutes, more than normal on prom nights. However, I'd already been here in the office for three hours and had only gotten two calls. I picked up my normal cell phone and dialed the first number on the frequently called list.

"Mmmhmmm?" Was the answer I got on the other side of the line. I grinned. If my boy could do anything it was sleep.

"Hey, babe. I know you were probably sleeping. I just wanted to say that I love you, I guess." I said shyly. Paul and I were obviously in the 'honeymoon status' of our relationship. We were together all the time and when we weren't, we were calling each other to say how much we loved and missed the other.

"I love you, Kelsey." Paul said still completely exhausted. I wasn't even totally sure he was actually awake. I could probably get anything out of him at this point. I giggled. "Sleeping is hard without you."

I agreed. Having Paul in my bed was amazing. He was like a heating blanket that I didn't have to share. However, we could never let Brittany know that he was spending the night at least 5 nights a week. When I had first learned about the whole imprint thing, I knew that I had to make some house rules for my fellow imprint and sixteen year old charge, Brittany. We made a, if you skip school, you can't see Brady (unless you were legitimately sick) and a Brady can not spend the night rule. I wasn't dumb though. I knew if Paul was sneaking into my bed almost every night, Brady was probably doing the same thing on the other side of the house. But, if I didn't know about it, I could always claim I never knew what was happening with them. "I totally agree, Paul. Try to get some sleep, though."

"Mmmhmmm." He said and he hung up the phone. Just as I had let my daydreams of Paul take me away, my office line rang. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Planned Parenthood crisis line serving the state of Washington, my name is Kelsey and I am a trained counselor. Everything we talk about here is private and confidential. Are you asking about yourself or a friend?" I said, pulling up my computer to write notes.

"I…uh…a friend." The girl on the other line said timidly.

"Okay. How old is this friend?" I asked.

"Fourteen." _God, they were getting younger and younger each time. _I spoke to this girl, who never gave me her name for about an hour. 'Her friend' had gone to a party and had gotten some roofies slipped into her drink and was then taken advantage of. Every time I spoke to one of these girls, the memories came flooding back, so I pushed them aside. There was no way that anyone was going to learn about that year, if I could help it. I was over it. Every single day, I swore I was over it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Kelsey)

I hated today. There was literally nothing good about it at all. I had been dreading it for weeks. December 1st. Brittany knew well enough to leave me alone. She gave me space. Paul on the other hand, not so much.

"Babe!" Paul said angrily as he watched me depressed, picking at the cream of wheat, Brittany had made this morning. "What is the problem?"  
>I looked up absently. "What?"<p>

"What do you mean what? Something is wrong. There's a burning feeling in my chest, the one I get when you're in pain. I know you're hurting, I just don't know why or what's wrong!" Was that what that feeling was? Pain? I didn't even know anymore. I was numb.

"Nothing." I mumbled.

"Like hell it's nothing! Kelsey! Talk to me." I just stared at him. No way in hell I was going to tell him what was wrong. The funny thing was I did want to talk. Normally, I would spend December 1st, talking and crying to my mom, but I didn't want to do that over the phone and I sure as hell wouldn't tell Paul. Nothing good could come of that. Nothing.

"Damn it, Kels!" He yelled. I just continued staring. What was I supposed to do? Breakdown and tell him everything? Not an option. "Fine, I'm going out. Call me when you want to talk."

He said as he stomped out the front door and into his truck. When I heard the truck drive away, I had decided what to do. Or who to talk to, at least.

I threw on my sweatpants, one of Paul's sweatshirts that he had let me borrow, my boots and threw my hair up in a quick, messy ponytail. I didn't even put on any makeup. It didn't matter. Not today. I wrote a quick note to Brittany, letting her know I'd be back later and grabbed my bag, throwing it into my car. I just needed to get the hell out of here. But, most of all, I just needed my boyfriend to understand what I was going through without me telling him. Was that so hard?

(Paul)

I drummed my hands on the steering wheel. _This girl was going to kill me! _I told her everything about me. I told her about the wolf things and the imprinting. That entire crock of supernatural shit she accepts! But, now, she won't tell me whatever thing has her down?

"God damn it!" I said, slapping my hand to the wheel, making the entire truck shake. I rolled my eyes and got out, leaving my vehicle behind and phasing into the trees.

What are you doing here, Paul? Did I have my shift time messed up? Collin asked anxiously.

No. I said simply.

Oh. Well, do you want to go running with us? Seth said awkwardly. I'm going to try to beat Leah later so Collin was going to help me warm up. 

No. I said again.

Okay, well, were going to go run then. See you later Paul. Collin said and I could feel them run off together. They were so young. I was worried about a problem with my imprint and these two children were going off running? I knew Seth had an imprint too, but his was no where near fair. _Wasn't this supposed to be easy? Imprint bond and all that, sharing everything. Why was I the only one sharing in this relationship?_

This was in no way fair. I was frustrated! I was infuriated! But, most of all, I was in love. Life sucks and then you die, right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (Kelsey)

I drove to the outskirts of Forks and parked my car about a half a mile out from my destination. I didn't want to just drive up there. I needed an escort. I got out and looked towards the forest surrounding the house.

"Jake? Em? Quil? Seth? Leah? Anyone?" I only had to wait a few moments before two wolves came out of the area, one smaller and grey and one sandy colored. Seth and Leah?

"Hi. I was wondering if you could take me to the Cullen's?" Leah and Seth seemed to look at each other and I knew they were talking to each other. The small grey one, (Leah?) came up and lied down right in front of me, motioning for me to climb on. I raised my eyebrows but crawled onto her back anyway. It was only a quick ride to a large house at the end of the road.

The house was gorgeous, but most assuredly, not what I was expecting from a house occupied by 8 vampires, 1 half vampire and 5 werewolves. It was very open, with glass windows everywhere and must have at least 8 rooms. _But, I guess that's not a big deal, since Vampires don't sleep._ I climbed off Leah's back and she disappeared behind a tree, _probably to change clothes_.

She came back a few minutes later in a sports bra and a pair of shorts. "What are you doing here?"

She didn't really ask this very nicely, but today, I didn't really care about manners. "I came to talk to Bella."

She raised her eyebrows but didn't say another word as she pointed out the front door. I nodded and mumbled quick thanks as I knocked on the large brass knocker.

"Miss Kelsey!" Renesmee said as she opened the door with Jake behind her. "What a pleasure! Please come in."

"Thank you, Renesmee. Hi, Jake." I said. He gave me a quick hug. When he pulled me close, he whispered in my ear "Does Paul know you're here?"

I shook my head vigorously. "Please don't tell him."

He searched my face, probably to see if I was genuine or not and if it was worth him lying to a brother in the pack. Finally he nodded. "Thank you." I said quietly, kissing his cheek.

He looked down, a bit embarrassed while he grumbled about Paul wanting to kill him. Just then, Bella came into the room. "Hello, Kelsey. How are you?"

I sucked in a deep breath. "Not really that good. See, December 1st, is always the worst day of my year. Usually, I share it with my mom, but I thought that maybe, you might understand what I was going through."

Bella nodded and motioned for me to follow her. We walked through the large doorway into the dining room and she told me to sit, then she sat across from me somewhat awkwardly.

"What's the problem with today?" Bella asked quietly. I bit my bottom lip and began.

"December 1st is my daughter's birthday."


End file.
